J'ai besoin de toi
by Heilen Black
Summary: Quand l'amour passe outre l'âge. OS. Sirius/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai besoin de toi

Un éclair zébra le ciel et malgré moi je frissonnais. Je me levais doucement du canapé sur lequel j'avais pris place, deux heures auparavant et m'avançais vers la cheminée de pierre qui à elle seule chauffait toute notre petite maison. Je déposais un nouveau morceau de bois dans le feu et retournais à ma place, enroulant mon corps gonflé dans un plaid en laine. D'un geste distrait, je caressais mon ventre rond. J'étais de nouveau enceinte. Une petite fille, que nous prénommerions Cassidy. C'était une idée de mon époux. Le célèbre Sirius Black, plus connu sous le surnom de Patmol. Nous nous étions marié cinq ans auparavant. Dès le début de notre relation, beaucoup avait accusé Sirius d'abusé de moi et de ma jeunesse. Il en avait été malade durant des jours entiers ! Pourtant, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et fermé le clapet à toutes ces langues de vipères. Harry avait été véritablement le seul à ne pas s'opposer à notre couple, malgré que notre grande différence d'âge le dérange un tant soit peu. Nous avions après tout vingt ans d'écart, Sirius et moi. Cependant, notre couple avait tenu bon et trois ans plus tard, sous le nom de Hermione Black, je donnais la vie à un petit Johan. Johan Remus Black, notre petite merveille. Sirius en était complètement gaga ! Après la naissance de mon fils, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à choisir un parrain, mais nous avions finalement opté pour Arthur Weasley. Un grand ami à mon mari. Harry et Ron avaient immédiatement accepté mon choix, car tous deux savaient à quel point il avait été dur pour nous de faire un choix entre eux. Mais pour ma nouvelle grossesse, j'avais fais mon choix. Ce serait Harry. C'était Ronald qui m'avait conseillé de le choisir, un peu comme un remerciement pour son aide. Car sans lui, je sais que ma relation avec Sirius n'aurait jamais commencé …

Rempli de nostalgie, je me levais du canapé, avec beaucoup de difficultés et rejoignis notre chambre à couchée, qui par chance se trouvait elle aussi au rez-de-chaussé. La pièce est telle que je l'ai toujours voulu : grand lit à baldaquin en bois au milieu, murs pastel et petit dressing. C'est la seule partie de la maison que j'ai eu le droit de décorer, sauf la chambre de Johan où Sirius et moi avons tout fait ensemble. C'est lui qui a décoré la chambre de Cassidy, sa princesse comme il le disait si bien. Par chance, le carton photos n'était pas si lourd. J'étais enceinte de huit mois et demi et portais des choses lourdes m'étais interdit. Je m'asseyais tant bien que mal sur notre lit et ouvrit la boîte, d'où s'échappa un nuage de poussière. J'éventais l'air face à moi et plongeais mes mains à l'intérieur. J'en sortis un album photo en cuir sur lequel était inscrit « Sirius et Hermione, de la part de Ginny. À mon couple préféré ». Je souriais. Devenue photographe à la fin de ses études, ma meilleure amie avait décrété que notre couple était son meilleur modèle pour faire des photos. Il ne s'était pas passé un seul dimanche, sans qu'elle nous prenne en photo lors des repas de familles. Beaucoup de clichés montraient un couple encore timide, qui n'osait pas trop se toucher ou encore s'embrasser en public. Pourtant le regard que l'homme jetait à la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés montrait à quel point il en était amoureux, et l'inverse était exacte. J'attrapais le deuxième album et trouvais cette fois-ci un couple moins réservé : des photos les montraient entrain de s'embrasser, de se tenir la main, etc … Le troisième était entièrement consacré à notre mariage. Je me revis dans ma robe blanche, celle de ma mère. Sirius était aussi beau dans son costume gris et nos témoins aussi : Ginny, enceinte de son premier enfant, en robe dorée et Harry dans un costume identique à celui de son parrain. Le repas, les danses qui s'enchaînaient, Sirius et moi découpant le gâteau, le discours des témoins et les félicitations de nos familles respectives.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues, mais je les essuyais rapidement. Depuis le début de ma grossesse, j'étais sujette à des coulées de larmes incontrôlables, mais ma gynécologue m'avait seulement dis qu'il s'agissait des hormones.

« Hermione ! s'écria soudainement la voix de mon époux. On est de retour !

- Je suis dans la chambre, répondis-je en refermant le carton. »

Je m'empressais de la remettre sous le lit et rejoignis le salon, où Sirius s'amusait avec Johan. Je m'arrêtais à l'embrasure de la porte et observais discrètement les deux hommes de ma vie. Assis sur le canapé, face à son père qui était quand à lui sur le tapis du salon, Johan riait aux éclats sous l'assaut des guillis de son père. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'assistais pour la première fois, à un moment privilégié entre « père et fils ». Je savais que Sirius voulait rattraper toutes ces choses qu'il avait perdu durant son enfance, notamment l'amour d'un père et même d'une mère. Jamais, il n'avait pu rire comme cela avec son père, discuter de tout et de rien avec sa mère, s'amuser avec son frère. Et à la naissance de Johan, il avait promis de toujours être là pour son fils.

« Je vais finir par être jalouse ! je m'exclame tout haut, pour faire remarquer ma présence.

- Tiens tiens … Regarde qui nous espionne Johan, répond mon mari avec un sourire tout en se levant.

- Maman ! s'écrit mon fils en me voyant approcher, bien difficilement.

- Alors chéri, tu t'amuse avec Papa ?

- Papa ! rit notre fils en frappant dans ses mains. »

Doucement, il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main grassouillette sur mon ventre. Comme si elle avait remarqué la présence de son frère, Cassidy donna un coup à l'endroit où se trouvait les doigts de mon fils. Celui-ci me regarda, émerveillé. C'était la première fois que cela se produisait. Il rigola et bougea sa main partout sur mon ventre. Cassidy sembla suivre ses mouvements avec attention.

« Bébé !

- Oui mon amour, c'est le bébé … , je souffle contre sa tête au cheveux noirs de jais. »

Sirius s'approcha de nous et s'assit sur l'accoudoir, à mes côtés. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes, puis un bâillement s'échappa de la bouche de Johan.

« Il est l'heure d'aller au lit mon amour …, je souffle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de mon fils. »

Sirius se leva et pris notre fils dans ses bras. Johan déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes et tenta de me faire un baiser comme je le lui avais appris. Mon époux quitta le salon et partit couché notre fils.

Je caressais encore mon ventre et me rendis compte que Cassidy n'arrêtait pas de bougée et qu'une douleur irradiait subitement le bas de mon bassin. Je respirais comme me l'avait appris la médicomage et appuyais sur ma peau, en essayant d'atténuer la douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, je pris conscience qu'il s'agissait réellement de contractions et que je pouvais accouché rapidement …

« Hermione, je pense … »

Sirius s'arrêta net en voyant mon expression de douleur. Il s'approcha très vite de moi et posa une main sur mon ventre.

« Maintenant ? demanda-t-il. »

Je hochais la tête pour toute réponse, tant j'avais mal. Prestement, Sirius retourna dans notre chambre et attrapa la petite valise que j'avais préparé au cas où nous devrions partir en vitesse. Il revint vers moi et attrapa le pot de poudre de cheminette, placée en hauteur pour pas que Johan ne l'attrape. Il jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans le feu et prononça « Le Terrier, famille Weasley » très distinctement. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tête avait disparu dans l'âtre. Une contraction plus forte que les autres me prit et je pressais Sirius de se dépêcher.

« Sirius ! s'exclama la voix de Molly Weasley, que j'entendis très clairement.

- Bonsoir Molly, répondit mon mari. Pourrais-tu venir à la maison surveillait Johan s'il te plaît ?

- Oh ! C'est pour maintenant ? sourit-elle.

- Oui.

- Décale toi j'arrive. »

La tête de Sirius sortit de la cheminée et quelques secondes plus tard, dans un jaillissement de lumière verte, Molly apparut devant nous. Elle embrassa rapidement mon front et nous conseilla de partir maintenant, pendant qu'elle surveillait notre fils.

[ .. ]

« Bonjour Cassidy, je murmure en contemplant ma fille que je tiens dans mes bras. »

Allongée dans le lit d'hôpital à côté de moi, Hermione nous regarde avec un grand sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Ma princesse est enfin là … Ma belle petite princesse. Avec admiration, je contemple la beauté que m'a donné Hermione. Des cheveux noirs, un petit nez droit et des lèvres bien rose. Ma fille. Mon bébé. Cassidy Nymphadora Black. Née le deux décembre deux milles trois à minuit et quinze minutes.

« Merci, je souffle.

- De quoi ? me répond ma femme.

- De m'offrir le bonheur, des enfants et de l'amour … Si tu savais à quel point _j'ai besoin de toi_ maintenant.

- Je t'aime mon amour, pleure Hermione.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, je réponds avant de l'embrasser. Pour toujours. »


	2. Chapter 2

Ce furent les pleurs de Cassidy qui me réveillèrent, la première nuit suivant mon retour à la maison. L'accouchement s'était très bien passé et moins de deux heures après mon arrivée à l'hôpital, mon petit bébé pointait le bout de son nez. Elle était aussi belle que Johan à sa naissance, ressemblant comme deux goûtes d'eau à son papa. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même forme des yeux et des yeux gris identiques. Elle avait seulement mon nez et mes lèvres, ce dont je n'étais pas peu fière. Par chance, je m'étais bien vite remise de l'accouchement et je fus autorisé à voir mon fils, quelques minutes après mon admission dans une chambre de la maternité. Johan était arrivé en compagnie de Molly et Arthur, son parrain et avait observé la pièce d'un air curieux.

« Où bébé ? m'a-t-il demandé alors que Molly le posait près de moi sur le lit.

- Papa est allé la cherchée, je réponds en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Tu me fais un bisous, mon ange ? »

Il avait posé ses douces petites lèvres sur ma joue et s'était blotti contre moi, son pouce à la bouche. Mes anciens beaux-parents m'avaient félicités et Sirius était arrivé, poussant le petit lit à roulette de Cassidy. Johan s'était vivement redresser et s'était approché du bord, obligeant ainsi son papa à lui apporter le berceau. C'est en souriant que mon mari s'était exécuté, avant de caresser la tignasse de son fils. Silencieusement, mon fils avait observé sa petite sœur, jetant un regard curieux à son papa lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la bouche pour pleurer.

« Ta petite sœur a faim trésor, a soufflé Sirius en prenant doucement sa fille dans ses bras.

- Oh ! s'était exclamé Johan. Bibi ?

- Elle va boire le lait de maman, a expliqué Arthur à son filleul lorsque mon mari m'avait déposé ma fille sur la poitrine. Elle va boire le lait dans le sein de ta maman, comme toi lorsque tu étais bébé.

- Oh ! »

Les yeux de mon petit garçon s'étaient écarquillés lorsqu'il avait vu sa sœur attrapait le bout du sein, avant de téter goulûment. Sirius avait ri, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le faire voler dans les airs. Molly avait réprimander mon mari en souriant, disant que les cris de joie de Johan allaient alertés l'hôpital. J'avais souri devant le regard identique du père et du fils, un regard déçu mais rieur à la fois. Arthur avait lever les yeux au ciel, avant de nous quitter, pour aller chercher le reste de la famille mais aussi et surtout mes parents. Pendant ce temps, j'observais mon bébé boire le lait, tout en caressant sa petite main. Elle était si belle à mes yeux. Autant que son grand frère à la naissance. Après qu'elle ait lâché mon sein, je lui ai fais faire son rot et Sirius l'a ensuite déposé dans les bras de Johan, dont le visage était exceptionnellement sérieux. Sirius tenait tout de même la petite, car les petits bras de son frère ne pouvait pas encore totalement soutenir son poids. Avec tendresse, Johan a déposé un bisous sur le front de Cassidy, qui a légèrement remué. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux et j'ai vu que mon mari n'en menait pas large non plus.

« Bonjour, à lancé mon père en entrant dans la petite chambre, suivit de près par ma mère. »

Celle-ci est venu immédiatement m'enlacer, me félicitant en même temps avant que ce ne soit autour de mon père. Puis les heureux grand-parents se sont extasiés devant la beauté de leur première petite fille. Johan expliqua avec ses mots comment Cassidy avait bu mon lait. Arthur et Molly nous quittèrent lorsque Harry et Ginny, ainsi que leur petit James entrèrent dans la pièce. Mon ami tenait un gros paquet cadeau dans la main tandis que sa femme portait leur fils dans les bras. Tous trois m'embrassèrent et ma meilleure amie me laissa prendre mon filleul dans mes bras. Sirius donna alors Cassidy à son parrain, qui resta muet quelques secondes. Mais je savais qu'au fond de lui, il était tout simplement heureux. Heureux de savoir que son parrain et sa meilleure amie avaient trouvé l'amour. Heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur sa filleule et surtout heureux que les ténèbres soient très loin de nous à présent.

« Elle est tellement belle, m'a dit Ginny qui était assise à mes côtés sur le lit, alors que les deux garçons jouaient non loin, par terre.

- Oui, ai-je souri, sans quitter mon meilleur ami des yeux. »

Mon mari aussi regardait son filleul, de la fierté plein les yeux. Je savais à quel point c'était dur pour lui de vivre sans les parents de Harry et sans Remus, mort durant la grande bataille, aux côtés de sa femme. Je savais qu'il revoyait le petit garçon qu'avait été mon ami. Un petit garçon encore heureux, aimait de ses parents. Un petit garçon qui n'avait pas encore tout le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Un petit garçon sans qui je n'aurais jamais rencontrer mon mari. Un petit garçon qui était maintenant mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur.

« Merci, a murmuré Harry, quelques heures plus tard, alors que les Potter rentraient chez eux. Merci de m'avoir offert une aussi magnifique filleule.

- Oh Harry ! ai-je répondu en reniflant alors que ses bras se refermaient autour de moi. »

Ron nous a rejoins dans cette étreinte et à cet instant, mon bonheur était parfait. Mon mari et mes enfants étaient là, ainsi que le reste de ma famille adoptive. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes …

« Coucou toi, je souffle en entrant dans la chambre aux murs roses de ma fille. C'est la grosse colère dis moi .. »

Je m'approche du lit de Cassidy et la prend tendrement contre moi, alors que ses pleurs se tarissent un peu. Ainsi calée contre moi, je nous assoies sur le rocking-chair et déboutonne ma chemise de nuit. Cassidy attrape mon sein facilement et le bruit de succion rompt peu à peu le silence de la pièce. Je l'observe encore et toujours, sans pouvoir m'en lasser. Mon bébé, ma fille. Mon mini Sirius au féminin. Que j'aime déjà tant ..


	3. Chapter 3

17 ans plus tard …

« Maman !

- Rend moi ça, espèce de petit voleur !

- Johan, où est mon balais ?

- Non c'est le mien ! »

Sirius releva la tête vers moi et soupira. Je lui lançais un sourire moqueur en retour et sortis dans le jardin, pour voir nos merveilleux enfants entrain, une fois de plus, de se battre. Johan était tranquillement assit sur une chaise, ignorant son petit frère Will qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Cassidy se tenait un peu plus loin, courant derrière Aaron. Seule ma petite dernière, Lalyh âgée de seulement quatre ans, ne participait pas à ce remue ménage quotidien.

« Stop ! criais-je d'une voix forte pour faire cesser toute mouvement. »

Et cela marcha. Mes enfants relevèrent la tête vers moi et je vis Will déglutir devant mon air menaçant, que j'avais hérité de Molly.

« Tout le monde rentre au salon, assis sur le canapé et sans histoires ! »

Ils m'obéirent et rentrèrent en file indienne dans la maison. Sirius les regarda passé en souriant mais ne fit aucun commentaire. De nous deux, c'était moi qui avait le plus d'autorité sur nos cinq petits monstres, bien que Lalyh soit encore toute sage. Comprenant ce qui allait suivre, mon mari rejoignit notre petite dernière et s'installa avec elle, sur le carrelage de la terrasse. Quand à moi, j'entrais dans le salon où se tenait les quatre plus grands, tous assis les uns à côté des autres sur le canapé. Je pris place face à eux, mais je restais debout.

« Bien, commençais-je en posant mon regard sur chacun d'eux. Avant toute chose, je veux que vous me disiez ce que je vous demande de faire lorsque vous êtes dehors. Cassidy ?

- Ne pas hurler, répondit ma fille.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous étiez entrain de faire ? continuais-je méchamment.

- On était entrain de hurler, avoua Johan avec indifférence. Enfin, eux.

- Tu es aussi fautifs que tes frères et sœurs mon garçon, rétorquais-je. Si tu avais répondu à ton petit frère, il n'aurait pas désobéi.

- Mais maman … commença-t-il en me jetant un regard courroucé.

- Oh non non ! Tu as vingt deux ans Johan et tu es censé être le plus mature de tous ! Alors ne met pas la faute sur les autres, c'est compris ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.

- Quand à toi, Will. Lorsque ton frère ne te répond pas, tu viens me voir ou tu vas voir papa et tu ne lui cri pas dessus ! Je te l'ai pourtant dis et redis !

- Pardon maman, souffla Will, les larmes aux yeux.

- Cassidy, la prochaine fois tu n'accuse pas Aaron. Il est encore petit pour savoir ce qui est à lui ou non, repris-je en observant ma fille qui contrairement à ses frères, me fixait droit dans les yeux.

- Oh je t'en prie maman, s'agaça-t-elle. Aaron à huit ans et il sait très bien tout ça ! Il joue seulement les petites natures devant toi et papa, c'est tout !

- Cassidy Nymphadora Black, m'exclamais-je sèchement. Ne parle plus comme ça de ton petit frère et excuse toi ! »

Nous nous défiâmes quelques instants du regard mais cette fois-ci, je ne céderais pas. Ma fille le comprit et s'excusa platoniquement envers son frère, qui accepta ses excuses en lui rendant ce qu'il lui avait piqué.

« Bien, souris-je. Allez vous préparer, on va chez Molly et Arthur. »

Les enfants partirent en courant et je retournais à la cuisine, pour terminer la confection de mon gâteau aux fruits. Sirius me rejoignit, tenant à son cou notre petite Lalyh qu'il déposa sur le sol, en lui demandant d'aller se laver les mains à la salle de bain. La petite fille lui sourit et monta à l'étage.

« On dirait un gardien de prison, rit mon mari en s'installant contre le plan de travail.

- Au moins je suis sûre que comme ça ils m'écoutant, je réplique d'un ton faussement sévère.

- Ça c'est sur !

- Méfie-toi que je ne fasse pas la même chose avec toi, mon chéri … ,je souris malicieusement.

- Aucun risque, répond tranquillement Sirius. Tu m'aimes trop pour ça. »

Je souris et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oh que oui je l'aime !


End file.
